El secreto de Scorpius Malfoy
by LilyScorpfan
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy es un famoso estafador que está en el punto de mira de la mafia rusa y la policía de varios países; nadie conoce su aspecto, sin embargo, en la carrera que enfrenta a todos los que quieren darle caza, hay alguien que juega con ventaja; él sabe que Malfoy arriesgaría hasta su vida por ver de nuevo a su amada Lily. Summary completo adentro.


**Sinopsis:** _Scorpius Malfoy es un consumado estafador que está en el punto de mira de todas las policías del mundo. Nadie conoce su aspecto. Sin embargo, en la carrera que enfrenta a todos los que quieren darle caza, hay alguien que juega con ventaja. Se trata de McMillan, un policía bastante peculiar: él sabe que Malfoy arriesgaría hasta su vida por ver de nuevo a Lily. Un buen día, la joven se cita con el inaccesible delincuente, pero sólo recibe un mensaje de su parte. Con el fin de confundir a sus perseguidores, Malfoy le pide a Lily que aborde a un desconocido para que todos crean que es la persona que andan buscando. Ella le echa el ojo a Pollux, un hombre normal y corriente que, fascinado por la joven, acabará sumido en una auténtica pesadilla. Entre manipulaciones y falsos pretextos, todos acabarán dándose cuenta de que, más allá de las apariencias, no son más que las piezas de una partida de ajedrez que espera la llegada del gran maestro._

**Capitulo I:**

**U**na típica mañana en la cuidad de Paris, una bella joven residente en la bellísima _Île de la Cité_ (1) se dirigía a pie hacia su café favorito a desayunar, habito que repetía desde el día que lo vio a el por ultima vez.

Vestía un discreto conjunto de vestido sobre la rodilla en color bordo oscuro, unos zapatos estilo pumps, un clutch, unos mitones y un sombrero cloché en color nude.

Caminaba con su habitual velocidad y-es inevitable decirlo- altanería; esa altanería que llevaba en sus venas, una altanería digna de un habitante del celebre lugar parisino.

Al llegar a su destino uno de los mozos se acerco a su lugar al instante de verla llegar a su, porque ya casi es de su propiedad, mesa y respetuosamente le consulto…

– Bonjour Madame Potter _(Buenos días señora Potter)_

– Bonjour Monsieur… _(Buenos días señor…) _– decía ella mirando el pequeño cartel que tenia en el pequeño bolsillo superior de su camisa; pero al darse cuenta de que le era imposible leer dado que la letra era muy pequeña, el termino su frase.

– L' Blacnc. Comment je peux aider? _(¿En que puedo ayudarle?)_

– Á thé noir, jus d'orange et un croissant _(Un te negro, un jugo de naranja y un croissant) _–pero no logro finalizar, dado que la persona que se encontraba junto a ella sabia a la perfección el pedido; el mismo que hacia desde que comenzó a asistir al lugar, hacia ya tiempo… mucho tiempo.

–Excellent choix _(Excelente elección)_.

–Merci _(Gracias)_.

La mesita en la que se encontraba era igual que la primera vez y, sinceramente, ella amaba, y ama, la decoración de estilo francés del lugar. El finísimo mantel de seda en color blanco, la tasa de porcelana china, la silla de una madera antigua y con detalles, como las iniciales del primer dueño, talladas a mano, las columnas del lugar eran de estilo greco-romano en fin el bar es hermoso y fin.

Aunque en aquel entonces su vida, a los ojos del resto, era hermosa desde la partida de Scorpius todo había cambiado…

Scorpius Malfoy, único hijo de otro, difunto, magnate de las finanzas Draco Malfoy. Scorpius, o como ella prefiere llamarle en publico Malfoy, su único gran amor, aunque entre ellos nunca existieron los secretos, el un día se fue y la chica no lo volvió a ver. Se fue luego de robarle a su _jefe_, el temido mafioso Riddle, (dos mil quinientos millones) de Galleons; y, de esta forma, logrando hacerse cargo de las empresas que este controlaba.

Mientras bebía su desayuno, que le había traído hacia instantes nada mas el mozo, leía el periódico _Le monde (2)_, que se encontraba arriba de su mesa tan bien, había una nota de 5 paginas sobre el y lo que pedían "por su cabeza". Alguna cosas que ponían allí eran una verdadera locura, como decían que había hecho una matanza de quienes lo habían visto o cosas por el estilo; esas versiones eran realmente una locura. Pero sin que siquiera ella se de cuenta, un mensajero llego al bar preguntado por la señora Potter; por eso, luego de encontrarla con su mirada se dirigió a ella y le dijo…

– ¿Señora Potter?

– Si, soy yo ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –le respondió sorprendida de que alguien le hable en si primera lengua en Paris.

– Tengo, esto para usted –le respondió sacando, con algo de dificultad, un bello y pulcro sobre que ella reconoció al instante.

– Muchas gracias – le dijo antes de ver como, rápidamente, se alejaba y, aunque de esto nunca estuvo segura, se caía o algo así; pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en el hombre, el le había mandado a decir algo y eso importaba.

Tomo el sobre y lo dio vuelta, para ver una _S_ y una _M_ en la parte de atrás y su corazón -_valga lo cursi_- dio un salto de felicidad "es el, es el" se decía a si misma. Por ello al abrirlo se quedo helada con lo que decía…

"_Lily:_

_ No hay razones para que continúes confiando en mí, pero te quiero -no, perdón-, necesito darte una explicación. Se que la policía te sigue, por ello debemos despistarlos._

_ Toma el tren de Gare de Lyon que parte a las 09:07 y, una vez allí, elije a alguien de mi contextura y complexión y hacedles creer que soy yo […]_

_ Debes seguir a la perfección mis instrucciones, es lo fundamental; por favor, quema esta carta._

_Te ama, Scorpius."_

Cuando la termino de leer, tomo una vela del hornillo que había sobre la mesa y con esta encendió una esquina del hermoso papel color manteca y verde ingles, los del escudo de armas de los Malfoy para luego pararse y retirarse del lugar, directo al lugar donde Scorpius le había pedido que se presentara.

Mientras, en un lugar cercano…

Un grupo de personas se encontraban en un pequeño ómnibus privado siguiendo muy de cerca los movimientos de la mujer, por eso al ver que alguien se le acercaba y hablaba lo mandaron a buscar; pero la confirmación de que ella sabia su ubicación no llego hasta que el comandante en jefe vio la sonrisa en su cara…

–Es el, vallan a buscarlo. Nott, salva esa carta; que no se queme

–Si señor McMillan.

_Cuando lo capturaron, el hombre les dijo…_

– Su aparición nos extraña.

– ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

– _Crímenes financieros._

* * *

**Es cortito, pero prometo que el próximo capitulo sera mas largo.**

**Aqui estan las aclaraciones:**

**1. _Île de _**_**la Cité:** _Significa "Isla del asentamiento". Es una isla que se encuentra en el medio del rio Sena, cerca de la ciudad de Paris. Allí esta la Catedral de Notre Dame, el Palacio de Justicia y el mercado de flores de Paris.

_**2. Le monde:** _Significa "El mundo". Es un periódico francés y existe realmente.

**Esta es la ropa de Lily:** _ : / / w w w . re l i l y/ s e t? i d = 91 6 5_

**Saludos, Bella.**

**p. D.: ¿merezco algún review?**


End file.
